Will You Be Mine?
by gypsy-kat
Summary: ONESHOT! - Kagome is injured in a battle, and Inu-Yasha saves her, but she ends up becoming a....Oops! gotta read if you wanna find out. LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF!


**Will You Be Mine?**  
  
(*_____*= thoughts)  
  
(******** = change on scene)  
  
(**_____** = letter/note)  
  
Inu-Yasha sat by the fire in Kaede's hut watching Kagome sleep fitfully in the corner. Earlier that day they had fought a powerful snake demon and were rewarded with six jewel shards. Kagome was the one to deliver the coup de grace, but since then she'd been acting strange and hadn't said a word to anyone.  
  
"How is she?" Sango asked from her place in the corner opposite Kagome.  
  
"Still no change. Dammit! I should have been there to portect her! It's my fault she's in pain." Inu-Yasha exclaimed, punching the wall.  
  
"It's not your fault she didn't hide when you told her to, besides, if she hadn't done what she did, we would all be dead. She saved our lives Inu- Yasha, at least be gratefull for that."  
  
Inu-Yasha mumbled something under his breath and was about to reply when al of a sudden Kagome stopped moving and let out an ear-piercing scream. Inu- Yasha ran to her side and looked on in shock at what was happening. He looked on as Kagome slowly began to change. Her hair grew to her knees and turned silvery white, just like his. Kagome's nails slowly grew into claws, and her teeth bacame fangs, but what had shocked Inu-Yasha the most was that Kagome had ears like his, but also had the two blue stripes on each of her cheeks and a cresent moon on her foreheard, just like Sesshomaro.  
  
A few moments later, Kagome woke up and said, "What happened?"  
  
"You were hurt in the battle in the battle with the snake demon, " Inu- Yasha said while helping Kagome sit up, "But Kagome, what happened to you? You've become a hanyou!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I haven't..."  
  
All of a sudden, Kagome froze. "I sence a jewel shard." She whispered getting to her feet and grabbing her bow and arrows.  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed Tetsuiaga and ran outside with Kagome and Sango following. Inu-Yasha ran through the forest to a small clearing while Kagome and Sango following on Kilala. In the clearing stood a powerful neko demon. Inu-Yasha unsheathed Tetsuiaga and ran straight at the demon, which easily dodged his attack and slashed his arm with its claws.  
  
Kagome screamed and ran at the demon, claws poised to attack. She slashed at the demon, and managed to cut off its left arm. The demon shrieked in pain and fell to the ground in a heap, but still thrashed about. "Inu- Yasha, it's down now finish it off!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
Inu-Yasha shakily got to his feet. He looked at Kagome for a moment, but then charged at the demon and severed its head before it could attack again. "Serves you right you f**king demon!" he mumbled before collapsing to the ground.  
  
Kagome ran to Inu-Yasha's side. She knelt down and examined his wounds. There were three long claw marks on his right shoulder and they were bleeding pretty badly. "Sango, we have to get him to Kaede's!" Kagome shouted while picking Inu-Yasha up into her arms, "Grab the shards, then take Kilala and we'll meet you there."  
  
Sango nodded, then grabbed the shards and took off to the village riding Kilala. Kagome looked at the injured hanyou in her arms, then suddenly realized that she was carrying him. *What the hell? Where did this sudden strengh come from?* Kagome thought as she ran to the village, *could what Inu-Yasha said earlier be true? could I be a hanyou?* She came to a stop outside Kaede's hut and ran inside, placing Inu-Yasha by the fire.  
  
"Kaede, come quick! Inu-Yasha's been hurt, he needs help!" Kagome screamed.  
  
The old miko came out of the other room, carrying herbs and bandages. "Go outside child, I will tend to these. I'll call ye when I'm done." Kaede said softly.  
  
Kagome gave Inu-Yasha's hand a quick squeeze, and exited the hut. She walked over to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, who where sittng at the base of tree. "Lady Kagome, how is Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"He'll be ok. Kaede's just cleaning his wounds now. She'll be done soon." Kagome replied, taking a seat next to Sango.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and said "Um...Kagome, what happened to you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. All I know is that I was fighting a snake youkai and hitting my head on a rock or something, because I don't remember anything after that." Kagome answered.  
  
"I can tell you what happened."  
  
Everyone looked up and saw Inu-Yasha stagger towards them, and collapse at Kagome's side. Sango helped him sit up and said "What happened then?"  
  
"Well," Inu-Yasha said while looking at Kagome then back at the ground, "After the fight, both you and Miroku were still lying on the ground, unable to move. After I managed to get to my feet, I found Kagome lying by rock covered in large cuts which were bleeding pretty badly. She had lost alot of blood andthe only way for me to save her was to give her some of my blood, and that's how Kagome came to be what she is now. If I hadn't, she would have died."  
  
Kagome looked at her hands, then got to her feet. She looked at Inu-Yasha and said "You did this to me?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, unable to look Kagome in the eyes. Kagome looked away with hurt in her golden eyes, and with out a word, she took off into the forestm using every ounce of her new-found strengh and speed.  
  
"Kagome, wait!" Inu-Yasha called, getting up to follow her.  
  
"Leave her be Inu-Yasha," Miroku said getting to his feet, "She needs time."  
  
"Miroku's right." Sango said standing by Miroku, "She needs to come to terms with what's happened. Just give her some space."  
  
"You're probably right." Inu-Yasha said, staring at the stars.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kagome sat on a branch in the God Tree, staring at the stars. *What am I going to do?* Kagome thought, looking at her hands in disgust, *There's no way I can go home now. I'll be treated like a monster!*  
  
Kagome looked back up at the stars with tears rolling down her face. The sky was clear and the stars shone brightly as if this was the last night they would ever be seen. Kagome closed her eyes and and fell asleep, right in the tree, just like she had seen Inu-Yasha do so many times before.  
  
A couple of hours later, Inu-Yasha was walking through the forest looking for Kagome when he passed the God Tree and saw something sleeping in the branches. He looked up and saw Kagome sitting on his favorate branch sound asleep. *At least she's ok* Inu-Yasha thought as he turned to leave.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, is that you?" Kagome whispered, waking from her slumber.  
  
"Hai, it's me." he said, turning back to face Kagome.  
  
"Please don't go, " she said, jumpping down and landing next to Inu-Yasha, "I don't want to be alone."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded but didn't say anything. Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha for a moment, then threw herself into his arms and began to cry. Inu-Yasha held Kagome and let her cry for a few minutes before saying "I'm so sorry for doing this to you Kagome, but I couldn't let you die. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
Kagome stopped crying and pulled away. "It's Inu-Yasha," She whispered putting a hand to his face, "I'm not mad at you; in fact I'm glad you did what you did what you did. You saved my life and for that, I'm extremely gratefull."  
  
Inu-Yasha breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Kagome wasn't mad at him. "Kagome, you said that you were glad for what I did; why is that?" he asked.  
  
"If you want to know, follow me." Kagome replied, taking off towards a small clearing she spotted earlier.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and took off after Kagome. *Where is she going?*  
  
A few minutes later, he stopped in a clearing and saw Kagome standing next to a tree. Kagome turned around and saw Inu-Yasha approaching. She reached inside the tree and pulled out a small white envelope. Without a word, Kagome handed it to Inu-Yasha and jumpped into the tree and sat on the first branch.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at the envelope in his hand and sighed. He sat down, opened the envelope, and pulled out a small card that read:  
  
**Because I love you and accept you for who you are**  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up and saw Kagome looking down at him with a small smile on her face. He got to his feet and jumpped up to the branch Kagome was sitting on.  
  
Kagome looked up at the stars and put her head on Inu-Yasha's shoulder. He seemed a little shocked, but put his arm around her shoulders and looked up at the stars. They stared at the stars for a few minutes, each not wanting to intrude on the others thoughts. After about a half hour or so, Inu- Yasha looked down at Kagome and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and gathered Kagome in his arms. *Gods she's beautiful* Inu-Yasha thought as he raced to the village, *I wonder if she truely feels the same way.*  
  
He reached the village a few moments later and noticed that Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were waiting for him. "Is she alright?" Kaede asked, slowly approaching the hanyou.  
  
"She's ok, needs some sleep that's all." Inu-Yasha whispered, being careful not to wake the sleeping girl, "But she may have a lot of questions in the morning."  
  
"Ye probably right child. Come, let us get some sleep." Kaede whispered while motioning the others to follow.  
  
The group followed Kaede into her hut and settled down for a good nights rest.  
  
Kagome awoke early the following morning, before anyone else. Wanting a peaceful bath away from prying eyes, she quietly gathered her bathing supplies and exited the hut. The sun was barely up as she made her way to the stream. "It sure is beautiful this morning." Kagome said to herself, as she sat down on a rock to remove her shoes. "I wonder if Inu- Yasha...no! I can't think like that! He doesn't like me in that way, does he?"  
  
As Kagome was having this little arguement with herself, Inu-Yasha was sitting behind a rock, listening to every word she said. * I can't believe she thinks that I don't care about her.* he thought, staring at the ground. *She means the world to me and I couldn't bare to lose her, but if I get her something, maybe she wouldn't leave me, and I know the perfect thing to give her.*  
  
Inu-Yasha jumpped to his feet and took off into the woods, smiling at the thought of Kagome being overwhelmed by his gift.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kagome was sitting in the stream thinking about how to tell her family about her change, when she saw Sesshomaru standing on the opposite bank. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried, getting to her feet, "What are you doing here?" (A/N: Kagome's wearing a bathing suit, just so you know.)  
  
"I came to talk to my half brother and demand that he hand over the Tetsuiaga," Sesshomaru replied in his usual icy tone, "But before I do, tell me, how far did my dim-witted half brother take the mating ritual?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome cried, slowly bending over to pick up a set of prayer beads she had dropped.  
  
"You have been given some of Inu-Yasha's blood, am I right?"  
  
Kagome nodded, holding the prayer beads in both hands.  
  
"Well, according to youkai law, the sharing of one's blood is the first of three steps in the mating ritual and.....what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked pointing to Kagome.  
  
Kagome quickly spoke a small spell that Kaede had taught her and the prayer beads disappeared from her hands and reappeared around Sesshomaru's neck. "What are you doing? Do you think this is really going to work?" Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"There's only one way find out!" Kagome exclaimed, "And I know the perfect word!"  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"RIN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH" Sesshomaru cried as he fell face first into the ground.  
  
Inu-Yasha suddenly came bursting into the small clearing, carrying Kagome's gift. "Kagome!" he screamed, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm ok," Kagome smiled, while looking at the spell bound Sesshomaru. "You'd better leave now before I saw the word again."  
  
"I will depart for now," Sesshomaru replied getting to his feet, "But know this, I will be back to claim what is rightfully mine."  
  
With that said, Sesshomaru turned and left the clearing, leaving one very confused hanyou behind.  
  
Inu-Yasha gave Kagome a quick hug and said "What was that all about?"  
  
"Oh the usual," Kagome replied, giving Inu-Yasha a kiss on the cheek, "Demanding Tetsuiaga, wanting to kill you, but I've got him under control, so nothing to worry about."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"His rosary. He's got a subduing spell, just like you."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at his brothers retreating back and then asked, "What's his word?"  
  
"The name of that cute little human girl that travels with him."  
  
"You mean Rin? That's his word?"  
  
Kagome nodded, then pointed to the bundle of clothes in Inu-Yasha's arms. "What's that?"  
  
"This is for you. I hope you like it." Inu-Yasha smiled as he handed the clothes to her.  
  
Kagome took the clothes and placed them by her shoes. "Thank you, but why?"  
  
"Well, I overheard you talking to yourself earlier, about how you think that I don't care about you, and it's just that I don't want you to leave me, so I got those for you."  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha, you should know that I would never leave you. I l...love you too much to ever let you go."  
  
"I love you too Kagome." Inu-Yasha whispered as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
Kagome looked into Inu-Yasha's eyes and smiled. "Would you mind turning around so I could change?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and turned around to give Kagome some privacy. Kagome picked up the clothes that Inu-Yasha gave her and looked at them. They were a midnight black kimono set, just like his. She quickly pulled them on and tapped Inu-Yasha on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at the beauty standing before him. "Kagome, you look..." Inu-Yasha started, but was cut as Kagome pulled him into a kiss. Inu-Yasha immediately closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. *Gods, is this really happening?* Inu- Yasha thought as pulled Kagome closer to him.  
  
They kissed for a full five minutes before they both needed air. Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha with a smirk on her face, then took off into the forest shouting, "Catch me if you can!"  
  
"Don't worry koiishi, I will!" Inu-Yasha shouted as he took off after her.  
  
Kagome ran through the trees laughing as she saw Inu-Yasha trying to catch her. As she was running, she nearly ran over Sango, who was on her way to the stream to take a bath. "Sorry Sango," Kagome shouted as she ran past, "I'll See you later."  
  
"You better be!" Sango shouted back, as she turned around.  
  
Sango was about to start walking towards the stream again, when Inu-Yasha ran into her. "Are you ok?" Inu-Yasha  
  
"I'm fine." Sango mumbled as she got to her feet. "But if you want to catch Kagome, you'd better get moving."  
  
"Thanks Sango." Inu-Yasha replied.  
  
He turned and took off into the trees to try and catch Kagome.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Lady Kagome, how long until Inu-Yasha finds out you're here?" Miroku asked as he stirred a pot over the fire.  
  
"Oh, he should be here, right...about...now!" Kagome said as Inu-Yasha burst into the hut.  
  
"There you are!" Inu-Yasha cried as he ran into the hut and scooped Kagome up into his arms, "Where'd you go?"  
  
"Nowhere," Kagome smiled as Inu-Yasha set her on her feet, "But if you want to know where I'm going, follow me!" She exclaimed running out of the hut.  
  
"I'll catch you yet!" Inu-Yasha screamed as he ran after Kagome.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kagome came to a stop by the Bone Eaters Well with Inu-Yasha not far behind. *I wander if I can go through with this* Kagome thought as she stared at the well.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inu-Yasha asked as he came to a stop beside her.  
  
"I'm ok. I'm just thinking about what to tell my family." Kagome answered as she felt Inu-Yasha wrap his arms around her waist.  
  
"Whatever you decide, I'll be right there with you, but let's wait until tomorrow. Tonight's the new moon and we both need to be near the village."  
  
(A/N: Kagome's human night is the same as Inu-Yasha's, just to clear that little fact up.)  
  
"You're right. Let's wait until tomorrow, then we can figure out what to tell my family."  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled and began kissing Kagome's neck, causing her to purr. She slowly turned around and pulled Inu-Yasha into a deep and passionate kiss. She slowly lest his lips and began to leave a line of kisses down his neck. Inu-Yasha moaned and pulled Kagome closer to him. He held her for a few minutes then pushed her away. "Kagome, wait," he whispered, "There's something I need to ask you before we continue."  
  
"What's that?" Kagome whispered.  
  
*I better say it before I lose my nerve* "Kagome, will you be my mate?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I thought you'd never ask. Of course I will."  
  
*Thank the Gods, she said yes* Inu-Yasha mentally screamed. "You have no idea how happy you've made me Kagome...no idea."  
  
"Let's get back to the village."  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled, grabbed Kagome's hand and led her back towards the village.  
  
The following morning, Kagome and Inu-Yasha said good bye to their friends and left the village.  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked silently to the well, enjoying the peaceful morning, when Kagome said, "Inu-Yasha, did you mean what you said yesterday?"  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped and pulled Kagome into a hug. "Of course I did, and don't you ever doubt my love and faith for you."  
  
"Thanks, it's just that I've been think about what Sesshomaru said yesterday and it's really starting to bug me."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"I don't remember his exact words, but he said something about the sharing of one's blood and three steps to the ritual."  
  
"Oh... well, he was talking about the mating ritual. The sharing of one's blood is step one, making a mark is step two, and mating is step three. Since I've already shared my blood with you, the ritual has been started and must be completed by the next new moon."  
  
"Why the new moon?"  
  
"According to youkai law, when a youkai, or a hanyou in my case, takes a lover, it's for life. We can take a human mate, but we must take some of our own blood and give it to our intended mate. Then our mate must do the same. That's step one, the sharing of one's blood."  
  
"What about the mark?"  
  
"That'll be done later, but we should hurry if we want to get to the well before noon."  
  
Kagome nodded and took Inu-Yasha's hand, and they walked hand in hand to the well. They reached the well about an hour later, (A/N: They were walking really slow ok?) and Kagome paused. "Koiishi, what's wrong?" Inu- Yasha asked with worry in his eyes and voice.  
  
Kagome took a step back from the well and sat down. "I'm just think about what to tell my mom. I just know she'll be mad..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to her first, then we can both tell her what we have decided."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said as she got to her feet, "We'd better get going."  
  
Inu-Yasha took Kagome's hand and smiled, then they both jumpped down the well.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called as she opened the back door.  
  
"I'm in the living room dear!" Mrs. Higurashi called out.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha who gave her a smile of encouragement, then walked with Inu-Yasha hand in hand to the living room. Mrs. Higurashi turned around and said, "Hello Inu-Yasha, how are y...oh my, what in Kami's name happened?"  
  
Inu-Yasha could smell his mate's tears. "It's my fault." he said, as he proceeded to tell Kagome's mother all of wha happened.  
  
As Inu-Yasha was telling Mrs. Higurashi his story, Kagome had taken a seat across from her mother, and began staring out the window.  
  
"Wow," Mrs. Higurashi whispered as Inu-Yasha finished his story, "You saved my daughters life by giving her some of your blood and in doing so, you've started a mating ritual?"  
  
"Yes we have mom," Kagome said as stood up and walked to Inu-Yasha's side, "You're not mad are you?"  
  
"No, of course not." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "I just had this feeling that you two would end up together."  
  
"Thank you for not being mad at me Mrs. Higurashi." Inu-Yasha said as he put an arm around Kagome's waist.  
  
"Hey, no more of this Mrs. stuff alright? just call me mom."  
  
"Alright...uh..mom."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled, then turned to Kagome. "Well, I'm sorry to cut this visit short but I need to take Sota to his friends for a sleepover, then I have to go to Aunt Suki's and help with the new baby, so I'll be gone overnight. You are both welcome to stay here if you like. There's plenty of ramen in the cupboard."  
  
"Thank you mom!" Kagome exclaimed as she gave her mother a hug.  
  
"You're welcome dear, now I've got to go. Behave you two." Mrs. Higurashi said as she grabbed her purse and keys.  
  
Inu-Yasha blushed as he and Kagome waved good bye. They watched Kagome's mother get into her car and drive away. Kagome closed the door and turned to Inu-Yasha. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Should we get something to eat?"  
  
"I've got a better idea." Inu-Yasha smirked as he scooped Kagome into his arms.  
  
He carried her up the stairs and stopped at her bedroom door. "Close your eyes." he whispered in Kagome's ear, causing her to shiver.  
  
Kagome giggled, but did as she ws told. Inu-Yasha opened the door and went inside. "You can open your eyes now." he whispered as he set Kagome on her feet.  
  
She opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Her old bed was gone and in its place stood a beautiful four-poster bed, with black silk sheets, pillows and curtins. (A/N: I like black, so no flames please.) The beds four tall posts had beautiful vines carved up them, as did the headboard.  
  
Kagome walked over to the bed and ran her hand up one of the posts. "Where on earth did this come from?" she asked, not turning around.  
  
"Well," Inu-Yasha said as he walked over to Kagome and put his arms around her waist, "I made it for you, and brought it here last night."  
  
"How? We didn't leave the hut at all last night."  
  
"Actually, I did, after you fell asleep."  
  
"You were sleeping next to me all night weren't you?"  
  
"I did for part of the night. Remember when I got up to go speak with Kaede? Well, instead of lying back down, I had Shippo take my form, and lye next to you. I have him my Kimono to wear and I borrowed a robe from Miroku. I then proceeded to bring the bed here. Your mom knew what I was doing and helped me set it up, and since your other sheets wouldn't fit, your mom gave me these to put on it. Now if you look at the blankets, you'l notice that they are are all made of furs, and the pillows are filled with the down off baby ducks, or something like that."  
  
"How long did it take you to do all this?" Kagome asked in awe as she turned to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"That, my mate, is my little secret, and before you ask why, I did this because I love you and I wanted to make you something so you would always have a reminder of how much I love you."  
  
Kagome was about to say something, when Inu-Yasha all of a sudden, grabbed her an pulled her into a passionate kiss. He gently picked her up and placed her down on the bed, never breaking their kiss.....  
  
( you can pretty much guess what they are going to do, so I wont write it in )  
  
Kagome lay in Inu-Yasha's arms, listening to the hanyou's soft breathing, and gently running a claw over his swaet-slickd skin. "Inu-Yasha, can I ask you something?" Kagome asked, propping herself on her elbow so she could look into his amber-coloured eyes.  
  
"Of course koiishi, what is it?" Inu-Yasha asked as he ran his fingers through Kagome's hair.  
  
"This may sound funny, but...."  
  
"Inu-Yasha sat up and pulled Kagome into his arms. "What is it?" he asked again, giving Kagome a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Kagome looked into her lovers amber-coloured eyes and said "Will you be mine?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome's face for a second and saw what she meant. "Of course I will, now and forever."  
  
Kagome smiled, then gave Inu-Yasha a passionate kiss, then pulled him down to the bed and began to show him how much she loved him.....all over again.  
  
THE END.  
  
( A/N: THIS STORY TOOK ME A WEEK TO TYPE UP, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO EMAIL ME AT: littlespeckledfroggie@hotmail.com TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.)  
  
( (All the characters in this fanfic have been created and belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Standard disclaimers apply. ) 


End file.
